


After-school Babysitter

by chosuiri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, essentially a gakuen babysitters au!!!, kanata doesn't come until later and it's rlly subtle slowburn thing, so it's. very minuscule. u can't even see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Chiaki Morisawa, 3rd year in high school, the bringer and protector of justice-- or so he dreams. Under a pinch for being unable to pay for his rent due to using all of his allowance from his parents from overseas, the student council president provides him a job opportunity he accepts without hesitation. It's simple-- just babysit the teachers' kids whenever he's free during school, right?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for taking interest in my gakuen babysitters au. that means this is based off a manga called gakuen babysitters, it's super cute so i suggest that you give it a read! this is really loosely based off it tbh and i'm just using the concept of chiaki babysitting baby ryuseitai first years. kanata isn't going to be in it for a while BUT... he will be in there eventually and there might be some hints of chiakana? who knows.  
> i'll be trying to make this story take the span over time of a school year, and ending maybe with chiaki and kanata's graduation. for the sake of less headcanoning stuff i'm leaving them in their 3rd years.  
> also, there's no units or idol stuff going on here! just a normal high school.

Chiaki sighs upon looking at his phone, dejected from the notice he has just received from his landlady-- the rent was exceptionally high this month. Due to his own miscalculations (rather, spending it on unnecessary things like action figures), Chiaki has soaked up the remains of his allowance from his parents and is utterly broke. What a way to start off his day. There’s no way he can ask for anymore money since the two of them are _definitely_ busy overseas. Also, he’s already at school, so he can’t exactly negotiate it.

Like most things, he decides to shove it aside to worry about at a later time, as he still has to worry about school first. Leaning deeper onto his desk, he frowns as he stares at the notice with even more intensity as if it is his ill-fated nemesis.

“Moricchi,” a playful voice sings, and Chiaki shoves his phone away to accommodate his classmate. “You paying attention? Well, asking if a guy is troubled is kinda gross, so I don’t really care about that, but… looks like Mr. President has something to say to you. Yahoo, pay attention, won’t you~?”

“Hakaze? What do you mean--” The brunette blinks at his classmate in confusion, gulping as he turns around slowly to face the President smiling at him with a grin.

“Chiaki~ fufu, it looks like you’re troubled.” He greets him by jumping straight to the point, “could it be? Financial issues? I’m aware that you live on your own.”

“Hahahaha, President… you may not be incorrect in assuming that! A hero sacrifices all for the pursuit of justice first.”

“My, being indulgent and careless in your spending?”

Chiaki’s smile fades and sheepish laughter elicits his lips, “Ahaha, yeah…”

“Hm, that sort of thing will benefit us both, then.” Chiaki perks up at Eichi beginning his proposal, “You see… the principal asked me if anyone would be interested in helping out in babysitting the teachers’ children. Sagami-sensei, the school nurse, already takes care of them, but the principal would like for someone else to help out if possible. Of course, this isn’t merely volunteer work. You will be paid~ it’s like a job!”

Without hesitation, Chiaki beams, “babysitting? No problem! I’ll do it!” He loves kids, really, there were some times when he volunteered to help out in some of the live shows at the Amusement Park-- granted, those were times when he had to fill in for the villain or a minor character.

It won’t be anything bad, will it? If they are the teachers’ kids, then they should be relatively well-behaved. He does have plenty of free time, and this seems like the ideal kind of job for him anyways.

“Really? Fufu, thank you so much, Chiaki. I’ll inform the principal. Do come to the daycare room after classes end today-- it should be near the infirmary.” Eichi nods, a satisfied grin sitting on his face. Hearing that their teacher has walked into the room, Eichi shoots another smile at Chiaki and goes back to sit at his own desk.

Kaoru, his classmate sitting right in front of him, snorts ahead of him. “Whatever guys do isn’t really any of my business, but… _wow_. You that desperate, dude? I know some restaurants are open for part-time workers. Perhaps you’ll do well there~ Maybe you can get me a discount when I go on a date.”

“Haha.” Chiaki shakes his head, “Hakaze, do you think heroes _ever_ turn back on a promise? I’ve already made my decision, and it’s my duty to see through it. I love kids… it shouldn’t be too bad, right? I can take care of kids.” Plus, he doesn't know if he can have fun waiting tables of all things; his cooking may be decent, but not ideal for cooking for a restaurant.

“Sure, but you’ll be super stressed, and it’d be a bother if you fall asleep in class so you have to depend on others for notes.” Kaoru voices with a shrug, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. Chiaki smirks at that, he knows that his classmates does care to some sort of extent but is always reluctant to admit it.

“It’s no problem, Hakaze. Don’t sweat about it!”

“Moricchi, did you really think I was worried..? No way, maybe if you were a girl.”

Chiaki lets out a hearty laugh, only to be silenced by their teacher slamming his hands on the desk to capture the class’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions about this au please feel free to ask me! this is just a prologue for now since i want to generate some interest but i'll try to post chapters as i write them! this might not be updated very often but. i've been wanting to write this for a while. thanks for reading! follow me on twitter @sweetie_wink we can scream about enstars
> 
> this isn't really proofread even tho my friend should be proofreading in the future. she sorta proofread some of this. not all of it. anyways sorry if there's any typos


	2. death by frog plushies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, chiaki doesn't actually die.  
> anyways thank you to those who gave kudos last time! i'm nervous about this fic being successful so hooo i'm love everyone who gave it a try.  
> um idk if shinobu rlly got into ninjas yet but i'm headcanoning that he probably has but he's not as obsessed since he knows tetora and midori already.  
> also no beta we Die Like Men

Unfortunately for Chiaki, Eichi Tenshouin left the classroom immediately after the bell rang, presumably to attend to student council duties. So he’s stuck looking for the daycare center on his own-- if he recalls correctly, it is right next to the infirmary. Biting his lip as he approaches the corridor where both are supposedly in, Chiaki turns to see the sign labeled ‘infirmary’.

The room next to it, however…

It does resemble a preschool of sorts, walls covered in (quite amateur) drawings, and he hears muffled squeals of kids from where he stands. A smile tugs at his lips, and he takes a deep breath before forcing his way into the daycare room. It’s important for a hero to be confident, right?

“Hahahaha!” Chiaki exclaims as he pokes his head into the room, “So I heard you were in need of assistance? Has Tenshouin informed you of my cause?”

A sigh came out of the scruffy man lazily sitting on the rug, and he lets out a yawn. Scratching his back and minding his own business, it takes him a while to respond to Chiaki’s questions. “... Oh, you’re that kid, right? Chiaki Morisawa… ah, you’re always in the infirmary.”

Ironically enough, Chiaki never noticed this place despite the few times he had to take a trip to the infirmary due to some incidents. So the school nurse is the one taking care of the kids..?

“I’m not the only one doing this, you know~? I have other kids to take care of. Akiyan usually does this, but he became a full-fledged teacher this year, rather than a babysitter.”

“I see! Well, no need to fear. I’ll try to take care of them, Sagami-sensei.” Chiaki promises, bringing his fist to his chest and nods.

Well. wherever they are. He swears that he was hearing their voices earlier. “Uh, so where are the kids?”

“Hmm… I dunno….”

“W-What?”

Chiaki sputters, flustered that somehow the kids are already gone-- no, that can’t be. Maybe they’re hiding? His eyes swirl about the room, inspecting it for any sign of a tiny body-- and he spots one. Narrowing his eyes, he strides toward the corner of the room and sees a boy with black hair huddling in the corner. He snorts. Is this an attempt at hiding? He doesn’t know how to be subtle, huh?

Squatting down to be on the same level as the other boy, he laughs. “Hello! What’s your name?”

No response.

This isn’t going to be easy. His shoulders droop slightly, but his will still hasn’t wavered. Before Chiaki can speak again, he’s pelted with a soft plush of some sort-- it simply bounces off his head and falls to the floor. Regardless, it  _ hurts _ . Massaging the area inflicted, he picks up the plushie off the ground. It’s one of a frog. Something is going on here.

“You can’t fight from the shadows!” He exclaims, clenching the frog plushie in his hands and looks for his attacker. If they’re wanting to attack him, then he just has to play along. Channeling from those times he played the villain, he lets out a roar and grips tightly to the frog. “Hmmph! Very well, you would let an innocent frog be used as ammunition!? Not a very heroic action!”

“Ugh, gwoss! Sengoku, keep at it!” The black haired boy commands, standing up from the ball he has rolled himself into before. Using the wall as support, the boy huffs and turns around to face Chiaki.

Chiaki inspects the boy's features--a fiery amber gaze and messy black hair. Yes, he's truly a hero in the making. Putting hands on his hips and nodding to himself in approval, he doesn't even notice that more stuffed animals are being flung at him.

More frog plushies bounce off his body, each one making his body ache more and more. The annoying thing is that Sagami-sensei didn't even bother helping out! Deciding that playing the villain isn't enough, he calls out to the nurse, “Oiii! Sagami-sensei? Can you stop them?”

He shrugs in response, but forces himself to get up from his spot on the floor. Chiaki brightens up, and even pumps his fist in victory. However, he physically droops when he sees the teacher stroll out of the door instead, leaving Chiaki to deal with this continuous assault. 

Well. Scratching the back of his neck, he decides to take matters in his own hands and find who's the one throwing plushies at him in the first place.

“Uwahhhh… Tetora-kun, I ran out of fwoggies!” A voice squeaks out, and Chiaki grins at the clue--he can definitely track the source of the voice now. 

“Use Midori-kun’s mascwots or somethin’!” The black haired boy hollers back, which Chiaki can safely assume is Tetora.

“No… I like them. Don't use them on this creepy guy. Let's stop, okay? I'm tired…” A softer voice speaks up, and before Chiaki begins his search to locate the other two kids, a boy with light brown hair steps out his hiding place behind a table. A smaller boy reluctant follows him, but attempts to hide behind the taller one.

Chiaki beams, “So that's all of you? I'm impressed! You guys had a solid plan… I was really paralyzed, there. You three have the makings of a superhero.”

“R-Really? That sounds sooo cool!” The boy with black hair exclaims as he runs over to be next to his companions. “By the way, the plan was mine!  I'm super cool!”

“Hahahaha! You really are!” Chiaki praises, and he crouches down so he can see all of their faces better. “So, kids… you'll be in my care from now on. I'm your new babysitter, Chiaki Morisawa! Alright, you tell me what your names are. Starting with you!” He points at the black haired boy, who still is very self satisfied about his attack strategy.

“I'm Tetora Nagumo! My mommy is the gym teacher and she’s super cool!” He boasts pridefully as he places his hands on his hips and puffs his chest out.

“Oh, I know her. Hahaha, she hasn’t really mentioned you!” Chiaki nods, connecting the fact that this boy is the son of his current gym teacher-- knowing that now, it makes perfect sense. 

“She… hasn’t talked about me?” Tetora frowns, deflating physically and almost looks a little teary. “Aggh, I won’t cryy!”

Oh no.

“N-No, she just hasn’t said your name…” Chiaki attempts to pacify the young boy, “she has to keep you a secret, otherwise this room will be crowded all the time!”

Tetora somehow is satisfied with that answer, and he nods in understanding. “Oh… you’re right, mister!”

He hums in response, and in that moment an excellent idea flashes off in his brain. Acting on it almost immediately, he cuts in before the next boy can talk with a boisterous laugh.

“Kiddos! I have thought of a fun idea-- you know those tokusatsu shows? Do any of you watch them?”

All of them shook their head. Hm. This has to change.

“We’ll watch them together soon, then. Hahaha, I will bring them tomorrow, in fact! My idea is that we can be an actual squad.” He introduces the idea with a bright smile, “So, kids… please call me your captain☆”

“Unn… sounds troubling,” the tallest boy mumbles with a sigh. “Captain… it’s easier than saying Morisawa…”

“See? Oh, introduce yourself!” Chiaki agrees happily, and then points back at the boy.

“I’m Midori Takamine…” He introduces himself with a yawn, covering his mouth as it tries to peek out.

“His parents own a greengrocer! His mommy is the math teacher!” Tetora cuts in, looking smug with all of the knowledge he holds about his friends.

“That so?”

Midori nods, “it’s tiring…”

Chiaki laughs, a bit startled that Midori’s lethargy is  _ so _ similar to how Chiaki used to be in the past. It’s a little interesting, actually.

The smallest one, who he still doesn’t really know the name of, still hides behind Midori with a quivering motion. Reluctant to speak, he trembles and wraps his arms tightly around Midori’s body. “Sengoku-kun… let go of me.”

“Sowwy, captain! Sengoku is  _ weaaaaally  _ shy! His name is Shinobu Sengoku~ he’s actuwally the oldest one. But my birthday is a day or so after! So we’re kinda like twins!” Tetora enthuses, scooting over to pry the small boy off of Midori. “Come on, Sengoku! He may be weally gwoss but he won’t hurt ya!”

“Oho? Nice to meet you, Sengoku. What does your mommy teach?” Thankfully Tetora manages to get Shinobu away from hiding behind Midori, allowing Chiaki to approach him and squat down to see his face personally.

“Japanese H-Histowy…” He stutters, trying his best to avoid eye contact. At this moment, Chiaki notices that the boy for some reason hides one of his eyes for some reason. Hm, is he allowed to see what’s underneath?

“Sengoku, why do you hide your eye?” His fingers hover over the boy’s fringe, but pulls aways immediately as soon as he sees the fear slowly creep up on Shinobu’s face. As he withdraws, he notes that Shinobu’s face de-scrunches itself and he begins to look a little more relaxed. “Hahaha, I won’t ask about it. I guess it’s a secret, huh?”

Shinobu nods at a frightening quick pace-- his speed must’ve been some strange technique or whatever. It compels Chiaki to ask, “wow, you’re really fast! I’m amazed!”

“Yeah!” Shinobu responds excitedly, “it’s a weally cool technique that ninjas use! Lightenwing speed technique!” He makes ninja (?) gestures to accompany his excited babbling and he begins to talk on for a while, and he doesn’t even realize that his words become slurred and quite frankly, incoherent. Chiaki snorts at the display, as it reminds him strongly of how it is when he begins to talk about heroes-- heck, he still does that now.

“How interesting! Well, it’s nice to meet you all. I hope we get along this year!” Chiaki exclaims as he brings his hands together in a slow clap. For some reason, it seems like the nurse left permanently, so it seems like Chiaki has to take care of them on his own for the rest of the day. Not like he minds, of course.

He spends the rest of the time getting to know the kids, and he learns quite some about their dynamics-- they even launch  into another round of pretending that Chiaki is an evil monster they had to subdue. 

In the midst of Chiaki being bombarded with frog plushies once  _ again _ , a knock sounds at the door. Chiaki heats up from embarrassment, and scrambles over to answer the door.

Only to be met with his own teachers-- and the mothers of the kids. He blinks at this, and checks the time on his phone to confirm what time it is. “Hahaha, time passes really fast, huh? Sorry to keep you waiting, senseis! Have no fear, I took good care of your kids. They’re all charming in their own ways~☆”

“My, you’re doing pretty well huh, Morisawa?” Tetora’s mom asks with a laugh, “sorry about this little rascal. He likes to start trouble.” She nods, pulling her son into an embrace when he runs over. “I got to get going, but thanks for taking care of him, Morisawa!”

“Of course, Nagumo-sensei!” He waves goodbye at the two of them, but he doesn’t expect Tetora to make a face at him as the two of them left.

“Bwehh, you better be here tomorrow, Captain!” Tetora shouts from the distance, and eventually his face turns into an angelic smile.

“Morisawa-kun, do you need help cleaning up? I feel bad for leaving this all to you,” Midori’s mother questions him, not before smiling and taking her son’s hand in hers. “Fufu, it seems like you had fun today, Midori.”

“I guess… I’m tired.” He mutters with a yawn.

“You know, Morisawa-kun is my favorite student. He’s always so bright and cheerful-- I really trust him with you. Thank you again for taking on the job!” She continues on, bowing as she begins to set off with Midori to go home.

“Am I your favorite student? Hahaha, that’s embarrassing… but of course, Takamine-sensei. I hope you two have a nice night. Don’t worry about helping out with clean up, it’s my job after all!” Chiaki doesn’t mind that Midori doesn’t really bother to say his farewells, and instead focuses on Sengoku-sensei as the Takamines leave.

“Shinobu, I missed you so much… uuu…” She exclaims, tears falling out of her eyes as she hugs Shinobu super ightly-- not noticing that her own son is being slightly suffocated.

“Sengoku-sensei, let him breathe?” Chiaki hollers as he sprints over to try to separate Shinobu from his mom. She reluctantly lets go of him, and Shinobu takes a deep breath in response.

“Thank you, captain.” He murmurs, cheeks red from embarrassment. Presumably super embarrassed about his mother, Shinobu tugs on his mother’s hand and flees the scene with her in tow.

Chiaki grins at this, and takes a moment to pat himself on the back for his good work today. Looking back into the room to see it in utter disorder, he lets out a sigh. Well, it’s his job after all.

This year seems a lot more interesting already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah feel free to tell me what other characters i should consider introducing! the cast can grow at any time since i'm trying to make this styled like a slice of life manga! i don't know how long this will really go, but i will end it at chiaki and kanata's graduation, so this story will be taking over the span of a year.  
> thank you for reading! if you have any questions just ask!


End file.
